


取向狙击 04

by kwumyen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwumyen/pseuds/kwumyen
Summary: 小狼狗警察奎x神经外科医生八





	取向狙击 04

取向狙击  
cp.奎八  
by.荼眠  
小狼狗警察奎x神经外科医生八

04  
徐明浩最后还是把那个钱包一起带回了家。  
他向往常一样九点整回到家，坐在沙发上。不自觉地又想起了今天那个讨人厌的患者，再次拿起金珉奎落在他休息室里的皮夹，拿在手里把玩。  
警察证里有写金珉奎是隶属于哪个局的。他可以直接送过去，或者直接随便去一个警察局当失物认领，好像这样也能给他一个教训。  
到底是自己送过去，还是等他想起来到医院里拿？  
算了，明天自己也正好休假，就当做一次好人。那个警察局离自家家也不是很远，早上出去跑步的时候顺便去一趟还给他吧。  
把皮夹放在茶几上，打开电视。  
电视里播放着晚间新闻，报道的是今天早上发生持枪挟持的事件，徐明浩只顾着感叹现在的情侣吵个架都这么偏激，却没有留意到那个人熟悉的身影。

在第二天的一大早徐明浩就去警察局里找金珉奎，值班的警员告诉他金珉奎还没上班。徐明浩也没耐性在这里等，就直接把那个皮夹给了那位警员，让他还给金珉奎。  
那位警员问徐明浩是在哪里找到的，他没说出昨天发生的事，而是对他说只是自己在路上捡到的。  
看着那个警员一脸不可置信的样子，徐明浩一辈子都不会忘记。大概金珉奎收到钱包的时候，也一辈子都不会忘记这件事情。  
从警局里出来，徐明浩松了一口气。  
没想到第一次进警察局，居然是因为这件事情。

徐明浩本来以为他们两个以后不会在有任何交集了，却没想到一个星期之后在医院门口再次见到金珉奎。  
那天徐明浩调好的闹钟不知什么原因没准时想起来，等他醒来的时候已经距离上班时间只剩下半个小时了。果断放弃了像平时一样悠哉的步骤还有习惯性地赖床。快速地洗漱完后套上一件黑色的帽衫和一条运动裤，冲下公寓跑向车站。  
等徐明浩来到医院大门的时候，里迟到还剩下三分钟。他看到一个熟悉的身影靠着柱子站在医院的大门旁，不过由于太过匆忙，没看清楚那人的长相。  
匆匆忙忙地在离八点还有一分钟时打开，徐明浩就疾步跑到自己的休息室。  
匆忙的徐明浩忽略了一道一直盯着自己的视线，从徐明浩经过金珉奎身边开始，他的视线就一直紧跟在徐明浩身上，就连那因为从车站跑过来而微红的脸颊，还有运动过后起伏的胸膛，轻喘着的薄唇，这一切都被看得清清楚楚。  
金珉奎嘴唇轻抿，继而嘴角微微上扬，眼中闪过一丝的精光。  
他慢慢地走到前台的询问处，里面的护士正在专心地刷微博，根本没有注意到面前的金珉奎。他轻敲了一下前台的桌子，把玩手机的小护士给敲醒，小护士明显被下了一跳，立刻收起手机。  
金珉奎微笑着对那位护士说：“您好，我想找一下徐明浩医生。”  
那位护士呆呆地看着他没有反应，过了半响才有些害羞地低下头，脸上染上了一抹红晕。  
“啊......徐...徐明浩医生是吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“有没有病例？”护士在电脑上敲敲打打，然后给金珉奎递上一张表格：“没有的话把这张表格填一下，笔在旁边。”  
金珉奎填完资料后在旁边等了不是很久，护士就给了自己一张排号纸。  
“帮你预约好了，上午十一点的预约。神经外科左转电梯上四楼，徐医生的门诊八点三十分才开始。”  
“嗯？”金珉奎接过排号纸后有些疑惑，眉头微皱。他记得上次看见徐明浩胸前挂着的牌子，是写急诊科的啊，怎么突然就变成了神经外科？  
护士看到他疑惑的样子便大着胆子询问：“先生还有什么问题吗？”  
“徐明浩医生不是急诊科医生吗？你们医院有同名同姓的医生？”  
这下就轮到那位小护士疑惑了：“我们医院姓徐的医生只有一位，不会重名的。还是先生记错了医生，要不要帮您取消预约。”  
“没事，就这样吧，麻烦你了。”

徐明浩跑到自己的休息室时，时间还剩下二十分钟。他从柜子里拿出毛巾擦了擦身上的汗水，连接近湿透了的衣服都没时间换，直接披上白大褂做好消毒工作后就匆匆前往自己的诊室与里面正在值班的医生做交接工作。  
终于在八点二十七分徐明浩坐在了神经外科门诊的椅子上，开始应诊。  
果然专科门诊比急诊要轻松得多了。  
前几天徐明浩天天都在为他那个重色轻友的朋友代办，去急诊值班。仅仅只过了一个星期，徐明浩就感觉自己已经把门诊一个月的活都干完了，瞬间减寿十年。  
等他回来一定要好好敲诈一番。  
应诊的时候徐明浩熟练淡定地为每一位病人进行精确的问诊，以及安排去各处做检查，然后判断病症后为病人提议和开药，或者是安排住院观察。与前几天在急诊时手忙脚乱的模样截然不同，也与在外面一些焦急慌乱的病人形成鲜明的对比。  
毕竟专科门诊不是急诊，很多病症都要观察后才能确诊和治疗，平日也没有那么多的病人。  
帮几个之前就预约好的旧患者应诊完后就没什么事干了，徐明浩在诊室里面撑着脑袋看今天早上来应诊的患者们的病例，有两个还是要跟自己的老师商讨过后才下方案为好。  
在无意间听到门口路过的小护士在讨论急诊科那边又有病人的家属在吵架和闹事。好像又是因为家属没有及时带病人来医院确诊而导致病情恶化，家属却一点都不检讨自己的所作所为，而是把责任全部都推在了第一个负责医生的身上。  
虽然在医院工作了这么就已经见惯不怪了，但是再一次让徐明浩庆幸自己是专科门诊的医生。  
他能理解那些家属着急的心情，但是医生不是神，很多事情就算他们想做，但也只能无能为力。

TBC


End file.
